WWE Does Disney World: Bubbarella
by Casey4
Summary: Cinderalla gone horribly wrong! I finally upadted this damn fic! Well thanks to T-Boy but hay LOL! **GASPS** Just for you Luke!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone!

A/N: I really love Steph and I think she is god. However, her and Kurt have a past so I have to use it to the best of my advantage!

Our story opens with Kurt, T-Boy, Bubba, Spike, The Rock, Luke, Stephanie McMahon, and myself flying on a private WWE plane. I have my head on Kurt's shoulder sound asleep and Kurt is coloring in his Rug Rats coloring book. The Rock is hiding from Luke because he keeps trying to put him in the walls. T-Boy and Bubba have been tied to their seats because they kept trying to put each other through the cockpit door. T-Boy said the first person to fall out of the plane looses. Spike was in charge of taking care of them. Now we come to my enemy, Stephanie McMahon. I know she is sitting over there looking at my man but she can't have him. She wouldn't know how to take care of Kurt if she tried but then again I don't think anyone would want to even try! Kurt told me if I let her come with us I could have my Winnie The Pooh© stuffed animal back. So, I was forced into letting her tag along.

T-Boy: (through duck tape on her mouth) Miss mer mis mice mot maving Meff mere! Translation: This sure is nice not having Jeff Here.

Bubba: (through duck tape on his mouth) Moo maid met!

Translation: You said it.

Spike: I can't wait until we get there. I haven't been to Disney World© in forever!  
  


I heard The Dudley's talking about the trip and wake up. I was so excited about going. I felt about the age Kurt acted. I kiss Kurt on his cheek and jumped a couple seats back to join The Dudley's. I made Luke go sit with Kurt and leave Rocky alone for a minute. I made Spike take the duct tape off of T-Boy and Bubba so we could all talk.

Spike: I don't wanna! 

Casey: Spike if you take it off Luke will let you do The Dudley Dog on him!

Spike got all excited and ripped the tape off their mouths. You would think someone was raping the two of them by the way they scream!

Bubba: Thanks! I guess.

Casey: I have no idea how I talked Matt into watching Jeff while we all went to Disney! This is going to be awesome. I can't wait to meet Winnie!

T-Boy: Can we put him through a table?

Casey: NOOO!!! You can put Cinderella through one though.

Bubba: Works for me!

T-Boy: Me too!

Rock walks up to us and sits next to me. 

The Rock: I want to meet Donald Duck! He is so cool!

Casey: he can't even talk!  
The Rock: And Kurt can?

Casey: You got me there.

T-Boy: Can we table Donald?

The Rock: I don't care as long as you let me Rock Bottom him and do The People's Elbow on him first!

Bubba: Fair enough! Anyone have any beer? Hey flight attendant lady, bring us some beer!

Stephanie: I'm not the flight attendant!

Bubba: Oh, well where did she go?

Casey: Forget it Bubba. Watch!

I slip a panel back on the side of the window. A panel of buttons is reveled with different kinds of liquor and drugs on it. I push Bud Light© and a beer pops out of a slot in the bottom. Bubba grabs the beer and looks at me in disbelief.

Casey: Good old Vinnie Mac! You know he has the hook up!

T-Boy: I want a hit of acid.

Casey: We are fresh out. I think that's what happened to Jeff's brain All I got left is some killer smoke.

T-Boy: Well shit! I'm not a big smoker but what the hell. Give me some then.

I open the drug panel up further to reveal the smoke section. There are different buttons with bong, joint, pipe, gas mask, and loose written on them. I press bong and a glass water bong slides out the side wrapped in bubble tap and a dime of smoke on top.

Spike: Vinnie Mac knows how to live life right!

Rock leans over and whispers something in my ear. I look up and see Luke passed out in the aisle and Stephanie playing patty cake with Kurt!

Casey: That bitch! Thanks for keeping your eye out D!

The Rock: No problem but Casey I'm Rock in this one not Dwayne!

Casey: Damn it! I have got to stop writing so much.

I run over to where my seat was before the billion-dollar hoe tried to steal it. I jumped on top of her and start hammering away. I picked her up and chocked slammed her 3 times. She lay completely still on top of Luke. Luke never budged.

Kurt: Casey! 

Casey: Kurt I said she could come. That doesn't mean I have to be nice to her too.

Suddenly Lillian Garcia's voice was heard over the intercom.

Lillian: We will be landing in Orlando in fifteen minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare to land!

All: Yeah!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Casey: I rented a resort right at Disney Land. Vince will be taking it out of the wrestler's checks!

The Guys: Man!  
Casey: We have a 3-bedroom place. There are 3 beds in each room. Kurt and I will sleep together. Rock and Luke can have the other 2 beds. The Dudley's have the room across from us. You all have your own beds so no one has to sleep with Bubba. Stephanie you got the room at the other end of the hall by yourself. We all share the living area and the kitchen. Dudley's you have your own ice box in your bedroom. Please store extra food there!

Bubba: Thanks!

Kurt: here Steph. You can have Mr. Teddy

Casey: Kurt! That's not fair!

Stephanie: sticks her tongue out at me.  
  


We grabbed a taxi at the airport and had them drive us to our home away from home. The place was absolutely amazing! It looked like a model home lot. The houses were perfect. Inside the resort its self there was volleyball, basketball, horseback riding, a huge playground, 3 pools, and 3 Wendy's. We followed the bag guy back to our place and started to get settled in.

T-Boy: There is orange, red, and blue cameo all over in here!

Casey: I thought you would like that. 

Luke: Look at this place! It's huge.

The Rock: Rock approves!

Casey: I don't give a shit in you approve. Your opinion doesn't count anymore. The only heel I listen to is Kurt.

The Rock: It's those damn Kanucks fault!

Casey: Stupid Canadians!

Kurt drug our stuff into the room. Bubba and T-boy were already in the kitchen checking out the cooking equipment.

Casey: It's almost 8 p.m. now. I am just going to order us all room service from the hotel. We can get groceries tomorrow night. 

T-boy: You have any game plane, Case?

Casey: I figured we would hit Disney World tomorrow. Then we will get Universal on Tuesday. Finish up with Sea World and MGM on Wednesday. Head back home Thursday morning.

Bubba: Let's party!

T-Boy: Anyone want to play truth or dare?

Casey: Sounds good but Stephanie can't play.

Stephanie: Why not!

The Rock: You heard the lady. You can't play.

Kurt: Sorry Steph.

We all sit down in the floor of the resort. Stephanie gets on the couch to watch us. 

Casey: T-Boy this was your idea. You pick first.

T-Boy: Kurt, truth or dare?

Kurt: Truth.

T-Boy: Is it true that you still wet the bed at night, Kurt?

Kurt: NO!  
T-Boy: Kurt?

Kurt: Ok maybe but just a little.

Kurt: Casey, truth or dare?

Casey: Dare!

Kurt: I dare you to strip naked and run around the resort.

Casey: Okie dokie!

I strip my clothes off and head out the door. You can hear me screaming It's True It's true through out the place. I run back in the place and slam the door.

Casey: (breathless) That was fun! T-Boy truth or dare?

T-Boy: Dare.

Casey: I dare you to put Stephanie threw a table.

T-Boy: Cool!

T-Boy sprinkles her magic table dust from our sleepover and a table appears. She runs off and grabs a screaming Stephanie. She stands on the back of the couch and just dives through the table.

Casey: Nice!

Bubba: WOOD!

Spike: Dudley Dog!

Spike then grabs Stephanie's limp body and Dudley Dogs her off the bar. Everyone looks satisfied with the unstill Stephanie. Well everyone but Kurt but no one real cares what he thinks anyway.

T-Boy: Spike truth or dare?

Spike: Truth.

T-Boy: Is it true that your still a virgin, Spike?

Spike: Ummmm….

T-Boy: Spike!

Spike: yeah, yeah I am

All: Laughs and points at Spike.

Spike: Kurt, you can't laugh! You are still a virgin too!

Casey: No he's not!

Everyone: Looks at Kurt and myself amazed.

Spike: It's late we are getting up early in the morning.

Casey: Spike is right. Everyone set your alarms for 8. Someone sets Stephanie's for 10, please.

T-Boy picks up the still helpless Stephanie and carries her to her room. She throws her in the floor and sets her alarm for ten. Everyone else heads for the bed. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of our lives!


	2. NeverNever Land

A/N: I do not own any of the WWE superstars. Their names were used for entertainment purposes only. (WOW! NO smart-ass comment!)

A/N: Our first day in the land of magic begins. I have a feeling things aren't going to go so great!

****

**Never-Never Land**

Everyone was already awake before anyone's alarm went off. Kurt was running the house singing M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E. Luke finally had Rock in the Walls of Jericho and wasn't releasing his hold. The Dudley's were eating and Stephanie was still a sleep. I found my blue submit tank top and a pair of blue jogging pants. I put my Olympic gold medal replica around my neck and walk off in the living area to get everyone' attention.

Kurt: Hey! We match!

Casey: That's what I was going for silly. I sure am glad you aren't wearing a tank top though.

Kurt: I couldn't find mine.

Casey: We are going to just walk over to Magic Kingdom. Let's go!

We all run out the doors and down the cement path to Magic Kingdom. We walked in the front gates and it was just like the commercial. Balloons went off above us and there were millions of things to do!  
Casey: Kurt, come on there's Mickey

Kurt: Yeah!

We run over to where he was standing and Kurt had his picture taking with him. Kurt was talking but Mickey wasn't talking back. He would just give him that stupid goofy grin and wave. Kurt wasn't so impressed so he put Mickey in The Ankle Lock an then Angle slammed him.

Casey: Damn! I didn't see that coming!

Kurt: He is an asshole. You would think superstars would like their fans!

T-Boy, Bubba, and Spike had found poor Cinderella and we taking turns putting her threw tables. I thought I would take Kurt to go watch. When we walked up things did not look to good for Cinderella. Bubba had climbed to the top of Magic Mountain with her. T-boy and Spike had stacked 6 tables on top of each other. Bubba did The Bubba Bomb all the way through the wood. It looked like mini toothpicks went flying everywhere.

Casey: Well, this sure is starting off great! 

The Rock: The Rock wants to see Donald Duck

Kurt: yeah lets go see Donald Duck!

Casey: OK as long as Kurt doesn't hurt any more people.

T-Boy, Bubba, and Spike came running up grinning from ear to ear.

Spike: Cinderella Got WOOD!

The Rock: The Rock saw, Jabronie. This isn't football we don't need a play by play. Now whose candyass is going to see Donald duck with THE ROCK!  
Casey: OK, Rocky. Let's go find Donald.

We all walk away from the poor carnage in front of us off to find Donald Duck when T-Boy distracted us when we started to pass Never-Never Land. 

T-boy: PETER PAN!

The Rock: We are going to see Donald Duck, damn it!  
T-Boy: It's right here! PLEASE! PLEASE! I want to see Tinker bell!

Casey: Rocky, it's on the way. We will go see Donald Duck after this.

The Rock: Since when does The Rock care what you think? We are going to see Donald Duck and that's the bottom line because…

Casey: Rock that's Austin's line.

The Rock: Oh!

Casey: Rock, we are going to Never-Never land and you are too! Let's Go!

T-Boy: YEAH! (Takes off running up the ladder to the tree house)

Everyone follows behind her. Rock is still griping about not going to see Donald. When we all arrive in the tree house something weird happens. We were all transformed into characters from the story. Spike was Peter Pan, I was Wendy, Rock was John, Bubba was Mike, T-Boy and Luke were both lost boys, and Kurt was Tinker Bell!

The Rock: HA! Look, Kurt is TWINKERBELL!  
Kurt: Shut-up, Rocky! I can fly!

The Rock: We can all fly, Jabronie! We are in Never-Never land!

Casey: This is odd! I sure didn't see this coming. Oh god if I'm Wendy then I have to kiss…

Kurt: SPIKE!

Spike: blushes

Casey: Dresses suck!

T-Boy: HA! HA!

Luke: So, we just get to fly around in Never-Never Land or do we get to see Hook?

Casey: Hold on. I'm thinking what to write next.

~*PETER PANNNNNN!!~*

Every one looks out the window of tree into the lake. There is a huge boat with a Christian fish on the sail. There is a dark man standing on the front of the boat and his right hand is missing. Instead of a hand he has a wooden cross.

Luke: I don't think the tree house is by the lake!

Casey: Shut-up, dork chop. I can't remember how the story goes.

Devon: TESTIFY

Spike: That scares the shit out of me!

T-Boy: But your Peter Pan! You can't be scared! We have to fight him. (Opens a chest which holds 3 machine guns, an AK47, 2 bazookas, and a cannon)

Bubba: (eyes popping out of his head all Psycho like Bubba does) I'm going to send him to meet his maker now! (Grabs a machine gun and throws 2 rounds around each shoulder. Grabs black shoe polish and rubs underneath his eyes) Sprinkle me with some bust, twinker bell!

Kurt: IT'S TINKER BELL!

Bubba: Whatever, Twinker Bell, just do it.

Kurt grabs the bag that is around his waist. He grabs out a box that says "Powdered Milk". He sprinkles some on Bubba. Bubba starts to float slowly but is too heavy and the force of his weight knocks him down again. So Kurt grabs another box and adds that one him but it still doesn't help. He then adds every box of powered milk he has until he has no more. Bubba still isn't flying.

Kurt: Damn it! That's all I got!

Bubba: Um, we will just shoot from the trees then. Everyone grab some ammo and follow me!

Spike: There is more pixie dust outside. Someone just dropped off a Powdered Milk truck.

Kurt runs outside and hooks a hose up to the truck. He runs the hose in the window and turns the truck on. After the first tank of powdered milk is used bubba begins to fly. Everyone else had started flying a long time ago.

Luke: Let's get him.

The Rock: Knock yourself out! You can be The Rock's test dummy.

Luke: OK! 

Luke flies out the window and get shot by a cannon and falls into the water. Brock the crock with the ticking clock then comes up and eats him.

All: EWW!!

Casey: We need a plan! Spike, your supposed to be Peter Pan do something.

Spike flies down and kisses me.

Spike: I wanted to get that out of he way.

Casey: Um, OK then.

The Rock: How about we just shot a cannon ball at him and blow him up.

Bubba: Nah that's too easy! I want to wipe his blood on my face!

The Rock: Bubba, I know this great Dr.

T-Boy: Rocky, you, Casey, and Twinker Bell take the front window. The rest of us will take the back. We can just fire away and see what happens.

Casey: Sounds like a plan to me.

Kurt: I'm not killing anyone!

Casey: You either shot the AK47 or I feed you to Brock!

Kurt: OK! OK!

Devon: Peter Pan! You better TESTIFY!

The Rock: Shoot that Rocky Poo piece of crap!  
They all starting blasting away towards the ship. The Bullets just seem to be bouncing off of the ship and scattering in a million directions.

The Rock: Fuck! I shot myself!

T-Boy: Loser!

Bubba: There seems to be some sort of forced field around his ship.

Casey: Yeah I think it's the light at the end of the tunnel. How are we going to kill him with that?

Spike: We have to deactivate it!  
The Rock: The Rock is proud of you, Jabronie! Did you think of that all by yourself (winces in pain from the bullet in his leg)

Casey: What makes the light go away?

T-Boy: The dark?

Casey: Yeah but I don't understand. Where the hell are we going to get a jar of darkness?

Spike: Right here!

He breaks the glass on a break in case of emergency thing. Inside the glass case is a small jar with "DARKNESS" written on it in white letters.

Casey: I shouldn't have asked!  
Spike grabs the jar and Bubba's hand. They fly out the window and drop the jar of darkness but it falls in the water and Brock eats it.

The Rock: Great job, Jabronies! That was the last jar! (Winces in pain)

Just to everyone's surprise Brock swims over to the boat tries to come on board. The jar of darkness could reach from inside his stomach. The force field shuts down and the whole ship disappears. We are all transformed back into our clothes and standing outside the tree house.

Casey: That didn't end like I thought it would. Oh well let's go back to the hotel room! We are going to see the other half tomorrow!

The Rock: God damn it! I shot myself in the leg and I still didn't get to see Donald Duck! (passes out from the amount of blood lost)


	3. Bubbarella

Disclaimer: We do not own the stars but we do claim the idea. 

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I actually forgot about it until Luke reminded me. This is for you, Luke!

Chappy Title: Bubbarella

The next day the group was back hunting for Donald Duck, so Rock would shut up! They were outside the Cinderella exhibit, cause the Dudley's were hopping to put Cinderella through a table again. Then out of nowhere they are sucked into a picture of the Cinderella castle.

Bubba: What the hell? Why am I wearing my overalls?

Spike: Ha, you're Cinderella!

D-Von: You put her though some tables and now you get to be her. Clean my room!

Spike: Rub my feet!

Bubba: Kiss My ass.

Rock: Jabronie, don't talk to them like that.

Bubba: My evil stepfather is you. I'm going to go find the mice.

Bubba walks out of the house and sees Jeff and Kurt Running from Triple H. Bubba caught Triple H and Bubba Bombed him. Triple H ran off. 

Bubba: You guys fine?

Jeff: Yeah.

Kurt: Yep fine.

There's a knock at the door. 

Rock: Bubba get you candyass to the door.

Bubba grumbles as the mice follow him to the door. 

RVD: Dude, you're invited to the Party at the castle tonight. The Princess will chose a dude to marry.

Bubba takes the invitation and walks in.

Spike: So, who was it?

Bubba: RVD telling us we're invited to the castle party tonight where The Princess picks someone to marry. 

D-Von: I have to go find something to wear.

Bubba: Yeah.

Rock: Hold up Jabronie, you can go only when you get all your work gets done. Come on let's go shopping.

Rock, Spike, and D-Von with Triple H behind walk out of the house. Kurt and Jeff come up to Bubba.

Jeff: We'll make you and out fit while you clean up.

Bubba: Ok, but nothing wild.

Kurt: After your done you'll be one of the hottest guys around.

Kurt and Jeff go around finding stuff to make Bubba's tux out of, plus other like things. Bubba worked hard all day. Soon his Step Father and brother were home.

Rock: You've done something right Jabronie. Go get dressed to go.

Everyone had dressed and Bubba came running out.

Spike: Hay, those are my buttons.

Spike rips off buttons.

D-Von; and that's my watch.

D-Von takes watch.

The two stepbrothers rip away at Bubba's outfit. 

Rock: Ok, leave the Jabronie alone. We got to go.

Rock and the Boys left to the Party, and Bubba went to the garden. Jeff and Kurt spied on him. He looked upset.

Bubba: Work so hard and can't party. This sucks.

Casey: Don't worry; you're going to the party.

Bubba looked up.

Bubba: Fairy God Mother right? 

Casey: Yeah. Jeff! Kurt! Here Now!

Jeff and Kurt ran up to Casey and waved her hand at them. They turned into a Nice Dark Blue Truck, with Orange Trim.

Casey: Now for you Bubba.

With another wave of the hand, Bubba became a hot Fucker. He was dressed in Red Cameo with a set of gold glasses with silver in the middle.

Casey: Here's a second set, incase you loss the first. Now get your ass to that party, but be back before midnight or your screwed.

With that Bubba, hops into the truck and takes off to the party.

Princess T-Boy: This party blows hard. There ain't no guy I want to marry her.

Rock: Hay Princess. What to try some strudel?

Princess T-Boy: Nope. 

T-Boy then grabs Rock, kicks him in the nuts. Then Power Bombs him trough a table.

King Sandman: You have to marry someone

Duke Sabu: Yeah.

Bubba walked into the party and made his rounds. All the women wanted him. As he walked around he came up to where Princess T-Boy was sitting. She saw him and fell in love at once. She hopped up and jumped in front of him.

Princess T-Boy: I like you Cameo. 

Bubba: Thank you.

Princess T-Boy: Do you like tables?

Bubba: Yep.

Princess T-Boy: Do you like putting people through tables?

Bubba: Hell Yeah!

Princess T-boy; Then come join me.

So Bubba and the Princess T-Boy put people throw tables.

Princess T-Boy: I really like those Glasses. May I see them?

Bubba hands her his glasses, and she hears the clock start to ring.

Bubba: FUCK!

Bubba take off out the door, with Princess T-Boy right behind him, but he jumps into his truck and off he went.

Princess T-Boy: Fuck! Final someone to marry and he runs off. Hay these glasses are custom made. They will only fit him. YES!

So the next day Duke Sabu went house to house, asking guys to try the glasses on. When they came to Bubba's house. Rock locked him in the bathroom. Bubba got out and ran into the living room, just as D-Von and Spike broke the glasses.

Bubba: *Muttering* Cheep Fake Gold

Duke Sabu: Great, now I can't find the Princess true love.

Bubba: Yes you can!

Rock: What are you talking about Jabronie?

Bubba: I'm saying there is still a way to find the guy.

Spike: How?

Bubba: He would have an extra pair of the glasses, incase he lost them.

Duke Sabu: Right, now to find the guy with the extra pair.

Bubba: You Don't have to look that far.

Bubba takes off his normal black frames and pulls out the gold one.

Rock: Just wait a dang dong minute. Your telling the Rock you are the one the Princess fell for?!

Bubba: Yep.

Bubba runs, grabs his stuff and, hope into Duke Sabu's car. Duke Sabu drives Bubba to the castle and when Bubba and Princess T-Boy kissed, everything ended.

Casey: Hay you two. The odd Fade in thing is done with. You can quit kissing. 

T-Boy: Fine.

Rock: The Rock says he wants to see Donald Duck now!

Casey: It's late again. Don't worry Rock we'll see him soon.


End file.
